


Chiamatemi Maria

by Moe89



Category: Historical RPF, Marie Antoinette (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Luigi è poco più di un ragazzino spaventato il giorno delle loro nozze.<br/>Un giovane uomo troppo pacifico per poter essere un re e troppo smarrito per poter essere un buon marito. Troppo ingenuo.<br/>Maria inspira piano dal naso, mentre sente crescere dentro di sè l'inquietudine ed il timore.<br/>Ha dinnanzi a sè il suo futuro marito, eppure desidera solo tornare a casa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiamatemi Maria

  
**CHAMATEMI MARIA**

 

_“Chi non piange non è in grado di capire."_  


_Victor Hugo_

 

  
  
  
  
  
I  
  
Maria alza la testa con fare altezzoso e fa il primo passo verso la sua nuova vita. Probabilmente in quel momento sua madre sarebbe stata molto fiera di lei.   
Sta per diventare regina di Francia ancor prima di divenire donna e finalmente sarà la figlia perfetta per la madre perfetta.   
Un altro passo ed il vento gelido di quella terra nuova e sconosciuta la fa rabbrividire.   
_La Francia_.   
Una terra a lei ostile. Sua madre questo non glielo ha detto. Non le ha detto che sarebbe stato così difficile.   
Una regina straniera in una terra che del patriottismo ha fatto una religione.   
Un altro passo, l'ultimo.   
Maria trattiene il fiato mentre dentro di sè sente premere il peso della consapevolezza.   
Dietro di lei vi è quella vita conosciuta ed agiata a cui è sempre stata abituata. La sua infanzia.   
Di fronte a lei invece non vi è nient'altro che un gelido inverno.   
  
  
II  
  
Luigi è poco più di un ragazzino spaventato il giorno delle loro nozze.   
Un giovane uomo troppo pacifico per poter essere un re e troppo smarrito per poter essere un buon marito.  _Troppo ingenuo_.   
Maria inspira piano dal naso, mentre sente crescere dentro di sè l'inquietudine ed il timore.   
Ha dinnanzi a sè il suo futuro marito, eppure desidera solo tornare a casa. Quella corte non fa per lei. La Francia non fa per lei.   
Luigi la bacia impacciato mentre attorno a loro i nobili esultano, lieti. Maria nasconde una lacrima fra le pieghe del lungo velo nuziale.  
Il suo cuore per un attimo smette di battere.  
  
  
III  
  
Maria si asciuga una lacrima e stringe le labbra per non urlare. Attorno a lei la stanza è buia e vuota.   
Suo marito si rifiuta di toccarla.   
Maria batte le pallide e delicate mani per terra.   
Odiata da tutti e tutto, senza un erede non è niente.   
_Straniera in casa sua_.  
Sua madre l'avrebbe ripudiata, sarebbe stata un disonore per quella famiglia lontana che l'aveva venduta per un pezzo di carta. Singhiozza, stendendosi per terra. Sola.  
   
  
IV  
  
I colori della sala da ballo sono inebrianti, come il ricordo di una felicità mai vissuta e sempre agognata. Maria ride e volteggia, cambiando cavaliere con la stessa facilità con cui è solita cambiarsi le scarpe.  
Ha le gote arrossate di una bambinetta frivola e superficiale.  
Ora dovrebbe essere a fianco di suo marito a parlare di soldi e di altre noiose cose burocratiche. Dovrebbe stare ferma e zitta e composta a guardare la Francia cadere, annegata dai debiti e dalla guerra.  
E invece eccola lì, a ridere sguaiatamente all’ennesima battuta di chissà quale nobile, tenendo un macarons in mano, a portata del cane.  
Quello è il suo decimo ballo, il decimo su mille che ne verranno.  
Maria ride ancora, circondata dallo sfarzo – ora un po’ decadente – di cui Versailles è imbevuto. Poi vede Fersen e non ride più.  
   
  
V  
  
Fersen le sfila una calza di lana e le bacia la pelle della coscia, là dove nessuno l’aveva mai baciata prima.  
Maria non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere il giorno in cui, alla fine, avrebbe tradito Luigi. Non l’avrebbe mai pensato, certo,  _ma forse sperato sì._  
Suo marito è un uomo freddo in fondo, più impegnato a scaldare il trono che il talamo nuziale; e Maria è solo una ragazza fragile, corrotta da peccati con volti suadenti di angeli caduti.  
Maria geme e Fersen sorride. Il cuore le sta scoppiando di gioia.  
_Deve essere così che ci si sente ad essere amati_.  
   
  
VI  
  
Il nome “ _Austriaca_ ” salta fuori dal nulla. Tutta la corte sembra urlarlo con foga all’unisono.  
Enorme Idra velenosa vestita elegante.  
Maria mentirebbe a se stessa dicendosi che non le importa, che non fa male. Il popolo le dimostra sempre più il proprio odio, additandola come estranea, usurpatrice. Maria vorrebbe quasi ridere di quelle accuse, urlare in faccia a tutti quei calunniatori che non ha scelto lei di essere lì, che per quanto la riguarda in Austria ci tornerebbe più che volentieri.  
Vorrebbe far capire loro che indossare una corona non è una scelta dettata dl cuore, ma una cospirazione della mente. Ma non lo fa, sua madre non approverebbe.  
Si limita, dunque, a sollevare altezzosa il mento, mentre sente chiaramente qualcosa rompersi dentro di sé.  
   
  
VII  
  
Luigi non riesce più a dormire. O forse è condividere il letto con lei che gli riesce impossibile; Maria non lo sa.  
In effetti sono tante le cose che non sa più, troppo presa dallo sfarzo, dalle feste, dalle labbra sconosciute di migliaia di amanti e da enormi lampadari di cristallo.  
Non sa cosa angustia tanto la Francia, non sa verso chi sono rivolte le grida e le maledizioni e gli sputi del popolo. A  volte, teme di non sapere neanche chi sia il padre dei suoi figli.  _A volte non le importa_.  
Ciò che conta è che Luigi non riesce più a dormire e che, di conseguenza, non ci riesce neanche lei.  
_E l’insonnia non fa affatto bene alla pelle._  
   
  
VIII  
  
Il bambino lo perde di notte. Niente di eclatante o di indicibile, di bambini ne muoiono ogni giorno.  
Eppure quando, nelle tenebre della sua stanza , si sveglia ansante  e spaventata, con gli abiti zuppi di sangue ed i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, a Maria la cosa non sembra poi tanto  _trascurabile_. Suo figlio è morto ancora prima di venire al mondo e di essere baciato dalla grazia di Dio.  
Vorrebbe gridare il suo dolore al mondo, Maria, regina martire di se stessa. Vorrebbe che tutti capissero che cosa sta provando, eppure, quando apre la bocca, non ne esce un fiato.  
Il sangue continua a colarle, _implacabile_ , lungo le cosce chiare, fino alla piega del ginocchio.  
Il vuoto che sente dentro di sé la prende alla gola, la soffoca con mani invisibili ed inarrestabili. Non che lei voglia fermarle, in realtà. Si concederebbe volentieri alla morte se ciò significasse riavere suo figlio, ma non funziona così. Re e regine raramente finiscono in Paradiso, fra le braccia di Dio.  
_Re e regine vanno all’Inferno_.  
Lei andrà all’Inferno.  
Con mano tremante scosta le coperte ed eccola lì, l’ira di Dio è un oltraggio fra le sue gambe.  
Mentre le lacrime le bagnano le guance, Maria si dice che forse lei all’Inferno c’è già.  
   
  
IX  
  
La prima volta che sente quel pover uomo di suo marito parlare di  _rivoluzione_ , Maria ride, superba.  
Sa che il popolo non si rivolterebbe mai contro la monarchia; in fondo a loro il trono l’ha concesso il Signore stesso, non solo il sangue. Di regnare loro ne hanno il diritto.  
Ciò che Maria non sa è che il popolo che tanto ama ignorare, piange dolore e povertà, imbrattando di sangue le sudice strade della città anche solo per un tozzo di pane raffermo.  
Maria non sa cosa si prova a vedere la propria famiglia dilaniata dalla fame, o a vedere la propria figlia – quella piccola ed innocente, quella che ancora profuma di latte materno e che ha lo sguardo perso da infante – costretta a prostituirsi per pochi soldi. Maria non lo sa, non capisce, quindi ride, superba.  
 E si dimentica di quella parola così pericolosa che quel pover uomo di suo marito ha pronunciato con angoscia e timore.  
   
  
X  
  
Luigi ha il volto stanco e sciupato. È invecchiato tutto d’un colpo e Maria con lui.  
La corte è vuota e silenziosa, spettro di una ricchezza mai avuta e sempre ostentata.  
Maria stringe a sé il piccolo Luigi Carlo, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe fatto sua madre al suo posto. Prova così tanta vergogna per il suo passato frivolo, al limite del peccato e della stupidità.  
Chiude gli occhi ed altri dieci anni le appesantiscono l’anima.  
Versailles, fantasma fatiscente di se stesso, non è più un luogo sicuro per loro.  
I volti arrabbiati dei popolani fuori dalle finestre le tornano d’improvviso alla mente, facendola rabbrividire. Negli anni, hanno tolto al popolo ogni cosa ed ora la  _Francia_  restituisce loro il favore.  
   
  
XI  
  
Nel buio della sua cella, Maria prega per i suoi figli.  
Prega che siano sani e salvi, che stiano bene. I suoi poveri, piccoli, amori.  
 È per loro che piange la sera, per loro implora le guardie, per loro ha ancora speranza.  
Quelle care, innocenti anime impaurite, chissà quante lacrime staranno versando disperate per i loro  _maman et papa_ …  
Maria geme di sconforto e si dispera, perché teme che i suoi figli pensino che li hanno abbandonati e ancora di più teme che scoprano il perché non sono lì con loro. Non vuole che la Francia ricordi il suo nome, la ancora troppo giovane Austriaca, è l’affetto dei suoi bambini ciò che desidera.  
Da un lato è felice in realtà che non siano lì con lei, dall’altro però teme che siano – No, no, che sciocchezza, chi mai farebbe del male a dei poveri ed ingenui esserini innocenti? Giusto?  
   
  
XII  
  
Maria apprende la notizia della morte di Luigi da una delle guardie che sorvegliano la sua cella. Una di quelle educate.  
Non sa esattamente come ciò dovrebbe farla sentire e, in effetti, non è neanche certa di essere ancora in grado di poter sentire qualcosa.  _Qualsiasi cosa_.  
Prima, quando andarono, spudorati soldati erranti, a prelevarla, quando la accusarono di essere una traditrice, una strega, un’eretica ed una blasfema, quando la incarcerano,  _prima_ , le importava troppo di tutto.  
Dio, aveva urlato ed imprecato e pianto in un modo che proprio non si addiceva ad una signora del suo rango. Aveva avuto paura.  
Ora invece  _non prova più_   _nulla_.  
Sa che presto arriveranno per lei, per la sua testa. Un triste destino, perfetta conseguenza di una triste vita.  
   
  
XIII  
  
La fine arriva molto più in fretta di quanto si aspettasse.  
Era certa che il giorno della sua morte lo avrebbe riconosciuto da subito, semplicemente guardando il cielo, eppure eccola lì, a fissare una luminosa giornata d’estate.  
Non vi è niente di sfarzoso o rigido o sbagliato in quel mattino.  _Curioso_.  
Con lentezza, l’ex regina ora caduta in disgrazia, si pettina i lunghi capelli argentei e sospira sommessamente.  
Chissà se alle porte dell’Aldilà ci sarà Luigi ad attenderla…  
   
  
XIV  
  
“Mia signora, è tempo.”  
Maria Antonietta Giuseppa Giovanna d’Asburgo-Lorena, regina di Francia e principessa reale di Germania, Ungheria, Boemia, Toscana, Croazia e Slavonia, si alza. Il vestito logoro fruscia leggermente.  
Benchè sia stanca, sciupata nel corpo e nello spirito, invecchiata dalla storia che – _implacabile_  – l’ha sopraffatta, l’Austriaca ha ancora nel portamento quella regalità che un tempo fu di sua madre.  
“Ve ne prego,”  
La guardia davanti a lei è così giovane che sarebbe sorprendente se già gli crescesse la barba.  
_Povero ragazzino, che lavoro ingrato ti hanno affidato._  
Però ha un’aria solenne ed uno sguardo buono, quasi dispiaciuto.  
“Chiamatemi Maria.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okaay, allora, credo sia giusto chiarire due o tre punti:  
> 1) ci sono alcune parti storicamente non corrette, lo so e mi scuso, ma prendiamola come licenza poetica (?);  
> 2) Volevo incolonnarla al centro della pagina, ma non so come si fa (sì, sono una vergogna);  
> 3) ci sono sicuramente errori, quindi vi prego di segnalarmeli se li beccate ^.^  
> A questo punto vi ringrazio e niente, adios!!


End file.
